


Not Like This

by TheRoadAhead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, devastated Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoadAhead/pseuds/TheRoadAhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes to a devastating realisation. (A short drabble set as season 4 ends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

As the wind died down, the street was left shrouded by an eerie calm. Killian’s heart was racing, his chest constricting painfully as his eyes remained fixated on the deserted spot where Emma had been standing only seconds before. The look on her face would be forever imprinted on his mind. Her fear and devastation had cut him to the quick but he knew he could do nothing to stop the unfolding events. He could do nothing to prevent her from disappearing in front of his eyes. 

Lost in his shock, he missed the clatter that sounded in the still night air. His gaze, however, was drawn to a silvery glint shining up from the road where Emma had been standing. With shaky steps, he walked forwards. 

The sight in front of him made his racing heart screech to a halt. No, oh please, no; it could not be true. He became aware of the eyes on him even as his own blurred with moisture. He bent his body slow with disbelief, and picked the dagger up. 

For as long as he cared to remember he had wanted to get his hands on the weapon. It was the only thing with the power to control or destroy the Dark One and he had wanted nothing more than the means to kill the Crocodile. He had been obsessed. 

Now though…oh, he would do anything to have the dagger as far from him as possible – to be able to take back the past few minutes and stop them from ever happening. He turned around, dagger in hand, to face the anxiously waiting people. 

“Killian?” His head snapped to face David but he remained silent. “Killian, what is it?” Killian felt as though he were going to pass out. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He cleared his throat, trying to force the words past his lips while praying to every deity that might exist that he was wrong. 

“Emma…I think Emma is the Dark One.” 

He looked down so as not to have to see the looks on the face of the people around him. His eyes immediately caught sight of the dagger again. He was hit by the sudden overwhelming urge to throw it across the square as far as he could but his hand tightened around the handle, refusing to relinquish its grip. 

There, glinting up at him through the darkness and now engraved into the metal, were two words. Where ‘Rumpelstiltskin’ once was, the words ‘Emma Swan’ now taunted him.  
This didn’t feel real. After everything they had been through together, beanstalks and giants, lost boys, sorcerers and hats – hell; portals, memory loss and even death itself – they couldn’t lose each other now, not this way, not like this. 

No, he refused to let this happen. It wasn’t going to end like this, not when she had just admitted she loved him. Killian straightened himself, his shoulders squared as he made his resolution. He sheathed the dagger through his belt and turned from the group. 

“What are you going to do?” Snow’s voice cracked with her tears. He answered without turning, his voice steel. 

“I’m going to find a way to undo this and then I’m going to get Emma back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything, posted or otherwise, in a long while. I caught up on the season finale and had to do damage control to my bruised emotional self!


End file.
